poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cera
'Cera '''is a second dinosaur friend of Winnie the Pooh and also one of the best friends of Littlefoot. She made her first apperance in [[Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time|''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time]]. She's rather rude and bossy, but soon turns out to be more of an older sister figure. Trivia *Cera will start her own journey to the human world Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Cera will meet Darby, Buster, Ttark, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Cera made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Cera made her first full guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Cera made her first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Cera will make her first guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover and meet Kanga, Roo, and Christopher Robin in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Tigger Movie. *Cera will meet Lumpy in SpongeBob's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie. *Cera guest starred again in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion, ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Cera will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time''. *Cera will guest star again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Winnie the Pooh Enters The Magic School Bus'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Totally Spies! The Movie'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge'', ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard'', Pooh's Adventures of Disney's Magical Mirror - Starring Mickey Mouse, Pooh's Adventures of Daddy Day Care, ''Winnie the Pooh and the Diary of a Wimpy Kid'', Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', the Winnie the Pooh/Total Drama seasons, ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans, ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'', and Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist. *Cera will reunite with Aladdin and his friends and will guest star with Ash and the gang and Simba and his friends in every episode of ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series''. *Cera and her friends will guest star with Ash and his friends, Simba and his pals, and Bloom and her friends in every episode of ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible''. *Cera will be joined by Ash, Stan, and their friends and meet Jesse and Willy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Cera meets Princess Eilonwy, Eilonwy asks Cera if she's a lady or a warrior and Cera says she is a three-horned worrior, she pushes Hen Wen (Taran's Pig) into the moat below and tell her to swim and she is brave enough to fight the Horned King's henchmen in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Cera will meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Cera will make her first guest appearance in a Winx Club cossover film in ''Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad''. Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:monsters